


Assistance

by stopmysinfulhand



Series: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, F/M, Knotting, Training Sessions, Vaginal Sex, Very Mild Violence, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: “I’m so hot,” you mumbled. Your hands moved almost on their own accord, hooking into the waistband of Clint’s pants. “Help me?”He sighed, hardly noticing where your hands were. “What do you want now?” He didn’t sound annoyed, just tired and a bit on edge. You smiled. He was so patient with you.“Make the heat go away,” you whispered against the shell of his ear.Alpha!Clint/Omega!Reader request from like a billion years ago





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youngreektragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngreektragedy/gifts).

Wind whistled in your ear as an arrow flew past you. It barely missed, hitting the tree beside you. You spun around to face your attacker, but you failed to spot him. Why did he miss? He never missed. You kept running. Another arrow flew past you. You heard a zip noise and then you hit something. String pressed painfully against your neck. You hit the ground before you even had time to think. 

The air whooshed out of your lungs. Once it returned, you groaned and shut your eyes. “Caught ya again,” a triumphant voice bragged above you. 

You grimaced and looked up. Your teammate, Clint Barton, stood grinning down at you. “Need a hand?” he asked. You took the hand he offered and grunted as he pulled you up. You stumbled into his chest. Clint laughed. “Better luck next time, sweetheart.” He ruffled your hair in a friendly manner and you pushed away from him in a huff. 

“Shut up, Barton. You’ve got an unfair advantage,” you grumbled. 

“Not my fault you smell oh-so-sweet,” he purred. “Anyone could scent you from a mile away.”

“Yeah, well, guess I’ll have to work on that.” You yawned and stretched your arms out before bending over, reaching for your feet. “Heat’s coming on,” you grumbled. “Time to hole up in my room for a week.” 

“Nothing like a good training session before hand, huh (Y/N)?” Clint asked with a smile. 

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Oh sure, if only I could get one,” you teased. “Getting clotheslined by an arrow isn’t exactly what I would call a ‘good training session’.” 

“I’d be happy to properly spar with you, but I’d hate to hurt someone in your condition,” replied Clint. 

“I’ll show you a condition, bird boy,” you threatened. You stepped into a fighting stance. “Put up your dukes.” 

He did as asked, shifting into stance almost lazily. “As you wish,” he mused. The two of you circled each other warily. He made the first move, lunging towards you. You avoided easily and threw a right hook. It breezed by him and his lackadaisical smile turned sharp. Clint seemed about to make a smart remark when you fainted left and hit him square in the stomach. He grunted and collapsed to his knees. 

“Oops. Sorry,” you said unapologetically. 

Clint grimaced and stood, suddenly all business. He moved quickly, and didn’t pull his punches. He had you pinned on your back again within a few moves. “Oops,” he cooed. “Sorry.”

You clenched your jaw. “Shut up,” you grumbled and beat gently on his chest. “Get off.” 

He stood and grasped you by the forearm, pulling you to your feet. You were about to step into stance when a wave of heat racked your body, leaving you bent over and gasping from the force of the accompanying cramps. Clint made a noise of alarm and wrapped his arms around you, one hand clutching your arm. “(Y/N)?” he asked nervously. 

Once the wave passed, you stood, leaning slightly against him. “I’m fine,” you said and waved his concern away. “Like I said. Heat’s coming.” 

“Jesus, you didn’t mention it would this soon,” he said, his voice strained. 

“Whatever,” you grumbled. “Let’s just get back to the compound.” 

Clint kept his hand on your arm the whole way, concern etched into his handsome face. He guided you into your room and made sure you were comfortable in bed. He even got you a glass of water. You had to laugh. “What are you, my mother? Chill out. S’just a heat,” you said. 

Clint frowned. “I’m trying to make sure you’re comfy, so sue me,” he grumbled. 

Another wave of heat hit you and you grunted. “You trying to be my Alpha, bird boy?” you cooed. 

“You know, it wouldn’t hurt you to settle down,” he scolded, avoiding the question. “I’ve heard being an unclaimed omega is dangerous.” You rolled your eyes. As if you didn’t know that. 

“Yeah yeah, I know the risks. Now fuck off, okay?” you asked gently. “This isn’t a team effort.” 

“Sure, sure, whatever.” Clint’s expression turned soft. “Lemme know if you need anything, okay?” 

“Sure.” You curled up in a ball as yet another wave of heat crashed through you. Clint watched with a slight frown. He seemed to have a hard time pulling himself away, but he managed to get to the door. His eyes did not leave you until he closed the door behind him. 

You exhaled loudly. Your body was significantly more relaxed without the presence of the attractive Alpha. You were able to sit up and drink the glass of water Clint left on the nightstand. You drained it in seconds. 

“Hm.” You contemplated the idea of getting up. You got far enough that your feet were about to hit the floor. Your uterus had other ideas. The pain that rocketed through your body left you gasping. “Guess that means no more water,” you mumbled as you laid back again. 

Unless…?

You bunched up your pillows, fixed your hair, and sat up. “Clint,” you called out. 

Your door opened within a minute, revealing a panting Hawkeye. “What’s up?” he asked. 

You stifled a laugh. “Did you… Did you run here?”

“I was in the lounge,” he explained. This man really ran up two flights of stairs for you? Clint’s eyes narrowed when he caught sight of your empty glass. “Need a refill?” 

“Please,” you said, suddenly a little sheepish. “Thank you.” 

He seemed cheerful as he refilled the glass and handed it to you. His smile fell a little when you drained it. “Thirsty, huh?” he asked, after refilling the glass again. 

“You have no idea,” you mumbled. You drank the third glass slower so he wouldn’t have to immediately refill it. “Thanks again, Clint.”

“Hey, no problem, (Y/N).” His smile returned in full force and he gently patted your shoulder. “Just call if you need me again, ‘kay?” 

You barely had time to respond before Clint was jetting out of the room, somehow still managing to quietly shut the door. Jeez, he sure could move fast when he wanted to. 

His behavior troubled you, but you didn’t have much time to think on it. You finished your third glass of water when your heat well and truly set in. Your head was light and fuzzy, like a balloon made out of a bunny. You were so out of it, you laughed at your own analogy. 

You were too hot. You threw off the covers. It didn’t help. Sweat coated you, but it did nothing to alleviate the oppressive heat. You wiggled out of your pants and tossed them across the room. 

Still too hot.

You managed to wrestle your sweat-slicked shirt over your head, leaving you in just your underwear. You groaned. It was your training underwear, which meant you were wearing a sports bra instead of a regular one. It was hard enough just getting out of the shirt. There was no way you could get out of the bra. 

You fought with it for a few minutes before you got frustrated. You called out to Clint almost without realizing it, so you were surprised when he appeared seconds later. “Clint!” you said, utterly delighted. You managed to stand. Well. Sorta. You wobbled and nearly fell, but then Clint was at your side, steadying you. You leaned against him and inhaled. The smell of Alpha clouded your senses and you moaned, nuzzling into his neck. 

Clint swallowed hard and struggled to find a good place to put his hands. “Uh, (Y/N), are you… scenting me?” he asked shakily. 

“You smell. Soooooo good,” you praised, wrapped your arms around his neck. You pressed against him and pressed your nose right against his bonding gland. 

Clint jumped, nearly causing you to collapse to the floor in the process. He yelped and lifted you up, setting you on the bed. “Jesus, sweetheart, be careful,” he twittered nervously, trying very hard to not look at your nearly naked body. “Did you need something?”

“Oh, right,” you said. You racked your brain for the reason you called him in. “Oh! I need you to take off my bra,” you said brightly. 

Clint looked at you like you were insane. “What?”

“I can’t get it off, and I’m sooo hot,” you whined. You took his hand and pouted. “You’ll help me, won’t you?”

“I-I don’t know about this, (Y/N), I could call in Nat if you want—“

You cut him off. “No, I need you, Clint,” you pleaded. “You said to call if I needed anything.”

His jaw clenched. “I did say that, didn’t I?” He took a deep breath and immediately regretted it. You could see his pupils dilate. You grinned. His jaw remained clenched. “Alright. Lift up your arms.” 

You squealed in delight and did as requested. Clint very carefully removed your sports bra, keeping his eyes trained on your face the whole time. Once it was off, you tackled him in a hug, burying your face in his neck again. “You’re the sweetest bird boy in the whole world,” you cooed. 

“Thanks,” he said through gritted teeth. He stood still, even as you nuzzled him and rubbed your cheek against his, mingling your scents together. You whined slightly, both at his lack of attention and the heat that consumed you. “You okay?” asked Clint, voice strained. 

“I’m so hot,” you mumbled. Your hands moved almost on their own accord, hooking into the waistband of Clint’s pants. “Help me?”

He sighed, hardly noticing where your hands were. “What do you want now?” He didn’t sound annoyed, just tired and a bit on edge. You smiled. He was so patient with you. 

“Make the heat go away,” you whispered against the shell of his ear. 

Clint stiffened. He backed up, and you pouted. He stared at you, his eyes wandering down before he fixed them firmly to the ceiling. “You can’t be asking what I think you asking. There’s no way,” he insisted. 

You began to drag your panties down. Clint peeked at you, his cheeks bright red as he watched your panties quickly become a puddle around your ankles. He inhaled sharply. “(Y/N),” he said, his voice teetering on begging. “I—“

You couldn’t stand his hesitance. You were burning up, every cell in your body aching for him, and he had the audacity to resist you! “Clint, please,” you pleaded, cutting him off. “It’s so hot.” You were near tears. “I need it to go away. Need an Alpha to help. Need you.” His eyes tracked you as you sat on the bed and spread your legs, presenting for him. 

Clint fell to his knees. Delight filled you as he crawled toward you. He looked at you as if he were a man starved, and you were a four course meal. “(Y/N), baby,” he said as he got to the edge of the bed. “I’m not gonna be able to stop myself.” 

“So don’t!” you said, frustrated. “Clint, I need you.” 

Your heat finally seemed to break something in him. “Bossy,” he muttered as he stood. You grinned and he threaded his hand in your hair, pulling you into a kiss. It was heated and hard, his teeth clashing against yours. You moaned into his mouth, and he swallowed the sound. Clint quickly became the only thing that mattered, fully taking over your senses. He was all you could feel, all you could smell. You wrapped your arms around his waist, pulling him down onto you. 

Clint moved his mouth to your neck, leaving yours free to cry out his name as he ran his fingers lightly over your pussy. He nipped your earlobe and softly shushed you. “Gotta be quiet, babe. People next door,” he explained. Or, tried to. You didn’t really absorb the information, because just then he decided to slip a finger into you. Clint began to pump his finger in and out of you slowly, drawing a groan from the both of you. “You’re so wet,” he marveled. 

“For you, Alpha,” you panted. Clint slid another finger into you and groaned when your walls fluttered around him. His thumb found your clit, feather light touches circling the bundle of nerves. You cried out.

“Say it again,” he pleaded.

He curled his fingers just right. “Alpha,” you breathed, arching your back. “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha.” You’d say his title a million times if it meant he’d keep moving his hand like that. 

Clint captured your lips again. His tongue ran over the seam of your lips and pushed through. You moaned into his mouth. 

When he pulled away, you were dizzy. You looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, confusion mixing with a hint of sadness because your Alpha was no longer making skin-to-skin contact. You watched as he stripped away his gear, letting it drop to the ground without care. He watched him wiggle out of his pants and grinned at the sight of his tented boxers. “That for me, Alpha?” you asked with breathless delight. 

“Of course,” he agreed, palming himself through the fabric. “Flip over. Present properly.”

You did as requested. You turned onto your tummy and lifted your ass into the air, your face pressed into the mattress. You bit your lip in anticipation. Clint stepped closer and his scent drifted to your nose, causing your toes to curl and your cunt to clench. 

Clint’s hands descended on your ass, a hand on either cheek. He squeezed appreciatively. “Wish I could tell you how often I thought about you like this,” he growled. You’d be lying if you didn’t agree. “Pretty little ‘Mega.” He ran the head of his cock along the folds of your pussy, teasing you. When you pressed back, he retreated. 

“Alpha,” you whined. “Give it to me.” 

“You want my knot, sweetheart?” he asked, his voice rough. Another swipe along your folds. This time he brushed against your clit, sending a jolt through you. 

Heat spiraled in your stomach and filled your veins, maddening in its progression. “Yes,” you practically sobbed. “Please!” 

“How could I refuse a plea like that?” he purred. 

Clint slowly pushed into you. With his cock fully sheathed inside you, he bent over you and wrapped an arm around your waist. His mouth attached to the spot just below your bonding gland, and his hips began to move. 

He was careful with you, loving and slow, but with each gentle thrust you felt ready to explode. “Alpha,” you cried impatiently. “More.”

“More?” he repeated. The hand splayed on your stomach began to inch downwards. “What do you want, ‘Mega? Tell me.” 

“Harder,” you squeaked out as his fingertips brushed your clit. 

Clint made slow deliberate circles, his hips slowing down. The opposite of what you wanted. Your walls fluttered around him, and Clint let out a shaky kind-of laugh. “Nah, gonna take my time with this one, (Y/N),” he informed you. 

Your hands gripped the sheets and your legs began to shake. Each brush of his fingertips just barely pushed you closer to the edge. You pressed back impatiently, attempting to get more of him inside you. “Clint,” you whined. Even to yourself, you sounded broken. “Please. Fuck me.”

“Ohhh,” he cooed. “Yeah, baby, okay.” Clint’s hands slid to your hips. He pulled back, and thrusted into you with enough force to push you forward. 

The new pace he set was harsh, but it was exactly what you needed. Your breath came out in pants, each one punctuated by a moan. Your tongue lolled out of your mouth and your eyes rolled back; you were completely blissed out. 

“What a sight,” Clint marveled with a grunt. You could feel his knot growing, a slight catch with each thrust that pulled him further inside you. Your pussy clenched around him eagerly. His hands gripped your hips with bruising force as he pulled you closer. You could vaguely hear the slap of his skin against yours, but mostly you were focused on the white hot ecstasy closing in, ready to overtake you. 

Clint leaned over you. “I can feel how close you are,” he murmured. “Go ahead and cum for me, Omega.” 

With his permission, you did. Your vision went blank and you floated far away. Your legs shook, and would have given out if Clint hadn’t been supporting you. You were dimly aware of his knot popping into you, binding you together, and the bite he administered on your shoulder, claiming you as his Omega. 

Your new Alpha carefully lowered you onto your side and spooned you, nuzzling your new claim mark. “So good,” he breathed. “You’re so good.” His lovey antics cleared your head, the dregs of your orgasm mixing with pure affection. 

“Thank you,” you purred, pressing back against him. “When do I get to make my mark on you, Alpha?”

Clint swallowed hard. One of his hands splayed on your stomach crept up and lovingly fondled your breast. “Soon as this knot subsides, ‘Mega,” he assured you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was finally in a good headspace to write it. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.
> 
> This is a part of my Gimme, Gimme, Gimme series, a collection of works that are mostly (sometimes) request based! Requests are always open. I do Marvel, Star Wars, and a few others I’m considering dabbling in like Kingsman and Once Upon a Time. Just ask, and I’ll let you know if I can do it!


End file.
